Pain
by Nagarox1234
Summary: Blue gets raped by Darcia. First mature story so please no flames. WARNING! RAPE. I do not own Wolfs rain.


Blue was shoved harshly to the rocky terrain . Before she could get up, two muscular paws pinned her down, claws digging in to her flesh. They were the paws of a massive wolf. She looked up to see the wolf that was hurting her. She saw ruffled, black fur tinted with dark purple . She saw razor sharp teeth bared in a ferocious snarl and worst of all, she saw his eyes. One was no doubt a humans eye,light blue and extremely easy to spot in the wolfs face. But, the other was a normal wolf's eye, burning in the dim light. It was Lord Darcia III.

He had come for her. She started to shiver slightly. No,she told herself. You can fight him if he attacks you. But then, why hadn't he attacked? He was in the perfect position to, so why hadn't he? Almost as if reading her mind he leaned down and whispered in to her ear." I do not desire to kill you, my dear but rather, to make you mine." She shuddered when those words sunk in. It all made sense now, why he had pinned her down but not bitten when he had the chance.

He took a moment to explore her body. Oh, she was lovely! She had beautiful navy colored fur all over her, now messy from his rough treatment. Her eyes a radiant shade of sky blue, piercing in her dark fur. Her body was skinny yet very muscular. Her legs and thighs well shaped and between them... He stared intensely at it, he couldn't help it. She was a virgin that much was obvious. He forgot what was left of his pride and prepared himself. This should be fun, he thought.

Blue could do nothing as looked at her body hungrily. It was hard to ignore his eyes looking at her most private of areas. He stopped looking her over and began nuzzling her neck, his tongue lapping at her throat and the bottom of her ears. The feeling of his sandpapery tongue on her fur made her shiver uncomfortably. He then attempted to kiss her directly on the muzzle. Her eyes widened and she tried to shove him off of her. Her reward was a sharp slap in the face." Keep still bitch!" he snarled. She managed to hold back the tears filling up her eyes and held still as he kissed her passionately. When he had finished he moved lower down her body, licking her legs and stomach. She gasped in shock when he grazed by her nipples. Instinctively, she jerked underneath him. Once again, he hit her in face harshly." I told you to hold still, stupid bitch!" He growled in frustration. He moved all the way down to her crotch, smiling at her menacingly before starting to lick it. She moaned involuntarily before clamping her jaws shut, furious with herself. You can't let him win! Never let him win. He noticed her reaction and began to lick harder, circling and probing her most sacred area with his rough tongue. Blue had to fight to stay silent against the feeling in her lower reigons. This feeling was so pleasant and yet so awful. He suddenly stopped his assult between her legs and moved backed. She internally sighed in relief. He was going to go now. He chuckled to himself as he saw her relax, she thought this was over when in reality it had just begun.

She suddenly felt a burning pain coming from her loins. She looked up and to her absolute horror she saw he had begun to push himself into her. She cried out in pain and struggled. Anger flashed in his eyes and he pushed one of his paws into the flesh on her throat cutting off her breathing."One more move and I will tear out your throat!" he snarled. She stayed still and whimpered softly as he shoved himself roughly into her, groaning in pleasure before pulling out and slamming back in roughly. She forgot what was left of her pride and shrieked in agony. He grinned sadistically at her distress and picked up his pace, slamming in and out so roughly blood was starting to leak out of her. She cried out every time he slammed into her. After a few minutes of this hell, he finally finished with a moan of pleasure. He laid on top of her panting softly before whispering into her ear.

" You're mine now. Don't ever forget that I made you mine first." He crawled off of her and walked away, leaving her bloody and sobbing on the ground.


End file.
